


Feathers of a King

by CursingViolist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, GoT au, I Tried, Multi, basically HQ characters in the Songs of fire and ice universe, i hope you all like it, probably m/m knowing me, probably will be shipping a few chapters in but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursingViolist/pseuds/CursingViolist
Summary: Threatened by the new King of the Seven Kingdoms, Prince Tobio finds himself on the way to Castle Black ready to serve the rest of his days on the wall. While trying to fit in with his new brothers anonmous whispers from the south send him on a quest to regain his honor.Meanwhile, Iwaizumi tries his best to fullfil he duties of protecting his King as murder and secretacy swallows his world. Kings Landing is changing as strangers begin to roost within it's walls.





	1. Entering the Crow's Nest

_**Tobio** _

For the first time in his life, Tobio truly shivered. The cold swept deep into his bones eating away at any warmth he had left in him. Shrugging his cloak tighter to him, he urged his mount forward. Clouds of breath lingered by the beast's nostrils. The mare moved more slowly than before as they made their way further and further north. Summer born and never been further than King’s landing, she was struggling. Although Tobio has never created a real bond with the animal it was different now. She seemed to trust her rider not because of affection but out of the lack of other options. Both were mirror images of each other. Young, cold and well out of their natural surroundings. 

 

Beside the boy rode two other men. Both hunched over due to the weather but rode with confidence. Their mounts clearly used to the weather pushing through the snow with a sense of ease. To his left was the younger of the two. Only a few years older than Tobio but already had a full short beard. He was more stockily built than the other boy but did not match his height. Tobio was known for his height. All Kageyama’s were. The second man was considerably older than Tobio. Around his father’s age he thought, due to the lick of grey and white in the man’s hair. Or the age his father was. For several weeks they had been travelling now. Heading north until the land of men ended and the land of ice begun. Though Kageyama was shocked that there could be a land of more ice than this lifeless plains of snow. When Tobio left his father lay ill in bed. The last glimpse he got of his father was not of a King with great power, Ruler of the Seven Kingdom. But of a man clinging to life by the grip of his little finger. An illness from across the seas they said it was. Something in the wine was causing his stomach and blood to rot. A King maybe a god like ruler but he is still of mortal flesh.

 

The whole party rode in silence for a long time. Occasionally Tobio’s two guards would exchange small chatter about the best route to ride but nothing else. He was used to it. Tobio knew he made other people awkward. Whether it was his status or his temper. Conversations he held were never for long. He doubted that was the case with these men though. Rumors spread quickly in the south. 

 

Tobio didn’t spot it at first. When he did he didn’t even acknowledge it more than a change of colour in the sky. But as they got closer it became very clear. A tarnished grey white line ran as far as the eye could see. There was no end. Like the sea it went for miles until disappearing into nothing. The closer it got the taller it stretched. If Tobio could have pushed words beyond cold bitten lips he would still have nothing to say. Of course he had heard tales of the great wall but even stories do not describe it. Endless thick ice stood in the shape of a wall. It barely seemed real, if Kageyama didn’t know any better he would have thought it was his tired eyes were imagining things. Built against the great wall, was what seemed to be a strong hold. The outer battlements were patched together in a peculiar fashion but looked strong. Even from far Tobio noticed towers crumbling but he put it to the back of his mind. They were heading for Castle Black. Not this ruins of a strong hold. He would stay the night then head off the next morning to the men of the night’s watch’s true home. Soon Tobio would be back to warm rooms and a mattress. Out of this damned cold and hard frozen ground.

 

When they were close the elder of the two men pulled down his scarf covering his face.”Welcome to Castle Black, m’lord” 

 

There was a hint of a smirk in his eyes but nothing else wavered from his emotionless face. Kageyama had no words once again. The crumbling heap of wood, stone and ice before him was the only thing standing between the seven kingdoms and the savages from beyond the wall. A Voice called out from atop the battlements and after a quick exchange of words the gate opened and Tobio was led in. Eyes stared from all over the yard. Men had stopped what they were doing to watch the young prince. He did seem out of place. A grey jerkin with embellished black towers all over matched with a silver belt and matching pin on his cloak. Bear’s fur lined the collar of his woolen cloak. It lay thick and heavy over his shoulders 

 

“Fit for a Royalty” Tobio muttered to himself. The Night’s watch were a noble cause. Or so everyone said. But it was full of men from many different backgrounds the most being from farmers, bakers, cobblers or even criminals. Tobio wouldn’t be the first noble one to join but he was by far one of the first known Princes to come. 

 

“My Lord, you have travelled far. Please come in and warm yourself. We did not know we would be expecting a Royal visit” A man strode across the courtyard as we spoke. His hair was slicked back and held there with a leather band.Jon tried to work out whether the hair was frozen in shape or just that the band kept it there but it did mean you could see his face clearly. In the traditional all black it was quite clear by the quality of his boots, clothes and the sword that hung from his belt he was the one in charge here.

 

“The Prince is here on other business today, Lord Commander” The elder of his two guards, spoke up for Tobio before he had a chance to answer himself. 

 

“I don’t believe we have met?” The Lord Commander turned his eyes to the other man.

 

“We haven’t spoken but I know you sir. We would like to take some ale and bread for the road then we shall be off again” He met the commander's gaze but said nothing more

 

“Do you not wish to stay the night? Any friend of the King is welcome here at Castle Black” The guard shook his head and the commander did not push it. Instead he turned back to Tobio.

“How can we help you my young Lord? We will help in anyway we can” 

 

Kageyama could barely muster up a cough at first the cold bit deep into his lungs with each breath. After clearing his throat he managed to speak without a fault in his voice.

 

“I, Prince Tobio Kageyama of Kings Landing, have come to take the Black and serve the rest of my days on the wall” 

 

Silence held for a moment before men began murmuring to each other. His two guards took no notice and hopped down off their horses and headed straight for a nearby building. Their horses taken by stable hands. Kageyama stood mounted alone. In front of him the commander never stopped looking at him but raised a sharp hand for his men to stop talking. “Well, m’lord. We welcome you into our brotherhood.As you’ve probably guessed, I am the Lord Commander here. Keishin Ukai  I am sure you will an as great addition than any other man. ”

 

With that everyone went back to what they were doing before; All be it a lot more talkative than before. Swinging down from his horse Kageyama tried to keep his composure; the commander hadn’t stopped staring at him. He invited the boy to follow and took him to the food hall right away. It was empty as to be expected. Disappearing for a few moments Tobio was left to sit alone awkwardly on the benches. They weren’t comfortable. No plush cushions or gentle curves. Flat and sturdy. It did its job; to be sat on and nothing more. Shortly the commander returned with a mug of ale and a piece of bread.

 

“It’s not much but will keep you going until dinner, my lord” The commander sat across from Tobio still staring at him. Thanking him the young prince sipped the ale biting his tongue at the taste. Silence held the room for a long time. Even Tobio could tell that the commander wanted more information on why he was here but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He just stared at the mug in his hand. 

 

Kageyama begun to formulate an explanation in his head “I ju-” 

 

“We’ll need to get you redressed. Can’t have a brother to be in such clothes. They are pretty but too cold for up here. Though you can keep that cloak of yours that looks warm enough. A good fur on it.” Ukai ignored the boys start and stood from his seat. “That s the only thing I wish for you to keep from your old life. You’re not a Prince up here, or won’t be soon. You’re the same as the rest of us. What ever happened before you came through my gates, don’t matter. Remember that Kageyama and you’ll be fine here” 

  
Placing a hand on his sword handle he glided his thumb around the curves thoughtfully. “Once you’re done here go to the armory and they’ll find you something that fits.” With that we left leaving Kageyama to the silence again.


	2. A Feast in the Nest

**Hajime**

The wine wasn't as sweet as usual.It tasted good half an hour ago or was it an hour ago. Iwaizumi couldn’t quite remember.The world was fuzzy around him. Chatter and music merging into one. Sipping the sour wine miserably he leant back in his chair, around him the feast was still in full swing. Lords and Ladies making merry of themselves. A few honored banner men and guards sat dotted around. He knew many of the company but not the majority, Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood for keeping up appearances and spending time with strangers just made him feel bitter. Truthfully it wasn’t the whole room that was irritating him, Rather one person and he knew that person more than anyone else in the room.

 

The newly crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms sat two men to his right, loudly laughing in his chair. He leaned across the table whispering to a small group of ladies. All of which were clearly flustered by his chatter. Men who made women laugh. That’s what bugged him, Iwaizumi decided. Not just one woman but several all at once. It felt unfaithful to throw around doting comments to any pretty lady that walked in the room.

 

The king made a few side glances towards Iwaizumi, finally catching wind of the bad aura surrounding him. A smirk grew across his lips and he seemed to talk to the ladies a little more eagerly. Two of the party flushed red from head to toe while the others giggled uncontrollably. They continued in this fashion from a fair while. The whole group would cast looks at Iwazumi now and then. He’s had enough. Iwaizumi decided he wasn’t going to be the subject for ridicule any longer and stood. Putting his glass down he begun to leave.

 

“Ser Iwaaa” The king’s voice rung across the room. “Why retiring so early? Come sit with us”

 

Hajime gritted his teeth as the king called him. Turning he bowed his head a little as he addressed the king “I am not feeling too lively, my highness, I wish to go to my mattress to rest”

 

The king pouted.  “Not a very good Commander if you tire so easily” A mischievous glimmer sparked in the King’s eyes as he took a sip from his cup and continued. “How can I expect you to protect me if you’re not by my side”

 

Hajime took a large breath clenching his fists as frustration ate away at the back of his eyeballs. “I will stay a little longer for your amusement, sire”

 

All of Iwaizumi’s life seemed to be was for the other man’s amusement. Right from Prince Tooru all the way to, King Tooru that sat before him now.

 

With a little clap the king gave out an excited squeal and the women around him joining in. “Oh good, sit next to me I have some girls here who have been dying to chat to our noble commander”

 

After a few minutes of  Tooru making his advisers shuffle along seats Iwaizumi sat in the chair directly to his left. Iwaizumi poured himself another larger glass of wine and begun sipping again not planning on paying much attention to the conversation let alone take part.

 

“We were just discussing hunting, Ser Iwa” Another smile spread across his lips as the ladies glanced around each other a little confused. “Lady Torwin here loves a good hunt. Though he only has eye for one type of game. A Stag to be precise. Muscular, Lord of the forest. It has to be a stag though, with those large.. Antlers.”

 

The King licked his lips before continuing. Some of the women around him held back laughter knowingly. “Oh she loves those antlers and how high he prances with those muscular legs of his. Though the stag she’s been chasing for a while now is just out of her grips. Though she rides after him so eagerly, trust me she’s good at riding, she can never quite catch him. Bow or otherwise. Do you know why she can’t catch him, Ser Iwa?”

 

“I do not, Sire” Iwaizumi glanced around a little confused by the topic of conversation.

 

“It’s because she knows that stag, oh that ruggedly handsome, black haired stag; is the only stag, who can’t be caught. Because you see that Stag is the Lord of the forest and it’s forbidden to hunt him”

Lady hid her face in her hands as the women around her held back their delighted squeals.

 

“I’m not sure that I understand you, my lord” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at King but all he got back was a deeper smirk.

 

“It’s a good thing you don’t. If you did I wouldn’t think you took your vow seriously enough” Downing the rest of his wine the king moved the topic on to other things. He didn’t try to engage Iwaizumi in conversation for the rest of the night. Only when the majority of the hall had retired to their chambers for the night did he slump back in his chair mumbling for attention.

 

“Sire, I think it’s high time you retired for the evening” Hajime took a cup from the King’s hand. It was dangerously balancing in the monarch's limp grip. He nodded an agreement but made no effort to move. Instead his face rested in a pout and knowing stare towards Iwaizumi.

 

“I’m not going to carry you out of here. Not the same day you were named King” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and gave the other man a hard glare. “You can walk out of here with some of your pride intact”

 

The king sighed and forced himself to stand. Those who weren’t too far gone to acknowledge begun to stand but he waved a hand for everyone to sit again. Standing up straight the man left the room looking fairly sober. With a large thunk the doors of the main hall closed followed quickly with Tooru flopping his weight onto Iwaizumi. Rolling his eyes he offered his friend support as they walked down the corridors.

 

“I thought you were going to walk yourself” Iwaizumi tried to make his tone angry but he was used to this by now. Most drinking nights ended in him being a mule for the Royal.

 

“No one is here to see. Carry your King” His words trailed off at the end as he dozed lightly on the other man’s shoulder. Both of them continued down the corridors in an awkward fashion. Iwaizumi had one arm around Tooru’s waist and the other holding his wrist as the King’s arm stretches over his shoulders. This used to be a common occurrence. Or it used to be before the previous King’s untimely demise. At least once a week Hajime would have to carry the young Royal home. His feet would barely touch the ground as he was carried. Swinging more in habit than effort. Iwaizumi always felt the motion was almost puppet like. A wooden doll being held up by string but no real pressure on the legs.  Iwaizumi thought about how much easier his lie would be if he could really control him like a puppet. He chuckled at the idea, affectionately smiling at his friend.

 

Long corridors of arches led them away from the feasting hall. The light of the day had faded long ago leaving the castle in darkness. Hajime would have believed himself underground in twist of caves if it wasn’t for the glow of the stars from nearby windows. The castle never seemed to have a breeze. It’s air was still. Lanterns dotted themselves  at the end of each corridor leaving a large darkened gap between each turn. Hajime had asked for more torches to be hung but was talked down by maesters and their need for cleaner air. He didn’t quite understand the science behind it himself but didn’t argue.

 

The knight would have passed the stranger not even noticing his presence if it wasn’t for the King digging his heels into the floor. Iwaizumi was about to snap when came to his attention Tooru was very much awake now. He seemed to be intently watching something in the darkness. It took a moment for the knight to realise that a figure was stood in the dimly lit archway up ahead.

 

“We know you’re there, show yourself” Iwaizumi spoke with a firm tone. He let the King slip from his arms to stand up straight. The figure didn’t move.

 

This time Tooru addressed him. “Greet me with the curtsey I deserve as your King”

 

A split second passed before the stranger stepped forward to reveal himself. Although Iwaizumi didn’t recognise the man the crest upon his doublet was very familiar. The white swan of the Ushijima family. Known for their wealth and influence in the realm, his clothes certainly showed it. He wore a deep purple doublet made of velvet. It was trimmed with gold that matched it’s metal fastenings. They were crafted to look like wings. Singularly each hook and eye would have been a masterpiece in themselves, let alone 6 pairs lined neatly down the doublet. If his clothes or family reputation hadn’t intimidated Iwaizumi his physical appearance did. He was taller than most men with sharp facial features. He wore an emotionless face like a mask. Iwaizumi could see he was clearly muscular under his clothing despite it’s bagginess.

 

“I apologize your Majesty” He gave a short bow to the king, though it barely looked like one as his eye level just shifted to the same as Tooru’s. It was clear this irritated the King.. “I hope your coronation was enjoyable for you.”

 

“I didn’t see you at the feast” The king’s voice was flat. This surprised Iwaizumi as it wasn’t a common occurrence. Not matter the situation Tooru would pull on the charm for whoever he spoke to.

“I wasn’t feeling all that well, sire.”

 

“The MAster of coin should have been there no matter the situation. You know you are a very influential man, Ushijima” He dropped the title. Something wasn’t right between these two. Iwazumi made a note to question the King about it later.

 

“My apologies, sire”

 

“You’ll have to make it up to me.” Tooru kept a hard glare fixed on the lord.

 

“I will make sure I will.” Silence followed as each man tried to stare the other down. Finally Ushijima lowered his head just before Hajime opened his mouth.

 

“Why are you lurking alone in this hall way? People might think you’re up to no good.” Iwaizumi resisted the urged to place a hand on his sword. The other man was making him a little nervous, especially when his head was still a little fuzzy with wine.

 

“Oh, you mistake me Commander” His face stayed expressionless moving his gaze to match Hajime’s. “I’m not alone."

 

Footsteps sounded from behind the King and his guard as two figures stepped out of the shadows. Both wore matching sigils to the lord and almost matched his height. One smirked while the other kept expressionless. Turning his head background to watch the Ushijima he noticed the lord was also no longer standing alone. A white haired slim boy had joined him leaning against the arch way. He was focused on a dagger he was twisting in his hands but watched them out of the corner of his eye.

 

Iwaizumi no longer resisted temptation and grabbed for his sword drawing it out. He was about to call for the guards he knew were stationed around the corner, when the king placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Calm down, Sir Iwa. He’s not here to assassinate me” The King’s stare didn’t falter from Ushijima.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t sheath his sword but let it’s point rest on the floor. It clanked against the tiles. He hoped the sound would alert the guards up ahead. He trusted Tooru but not these men.

 

“I wish to speak to you privately, sire” Ushijima glanced at towards Iwaizumi before resting his gaze on the King. He looked the other man up and down before adding. “As soon as possible; if you will”

 

“I am about to retire to my bed chambers. It can wait for tonight.” Oikawa lifted his hand and gave a shooing notion. “Now leave me be I will send for you tomorrow morn”

 

All four men gave their short bows before leaving in silence in the opposite direction. Iwaizumi looked at his King trying to read his face. The fire flickered in his eyes again. He hadn’t seen that kind of anger since the Kings brother had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter makes sense to you all. I tried to get some friends to read it over but all of them are busy with their lives haha. Hope you're all enjoying this.


End file.
